Renee
by JessicaAndrews666
Summary: Buffy is Pregnant, Spikes in hell...for now. Theres a prophacy, do I need to say more? PURE FLUFF! SB Any one who reviews and wants answers to their questions should leave their email adress!Help people! I need Ideas! Writers Block!
1. Chapter1

Start again  
  
Buffy looked at the little wand in her hand  
  
"How is that possible!?" she screamed at it  
  
For the last week and a half shed been sick every morning but never at night, her period skipped which it never did, she couldn't fit into any of her clothes, her appetite was decreased to a muffin at lunch and light snaky food at dinner and that was it. Which was beyond odd for her.  
  
Dawn had suggested her pregnant as a joke. But no joke. 3 tests, all positive. She was pregnant by a vampire no less… Giles was gonna kill her. How was she supposed to slay and raise a baby by herself at the same time?  
  
Sure her friends would help. But they still couldn't handle the slaying, and she wouldn't be able to let her child be raised by her friends she's given everything for the world. Even her life, but her child's youth was too much to ask.  
  
//Spike is never going to see his baby. \\  
  
She thought  
  
"Buck up girl, you gotta go see a watcher about impending doom. Vampires don't have kids everyday."  
  
//o god, what if its not human? Could I kill it? Maybe that was best? NO. This is my only link to Spike. I'm not gonna give it up without a hellacious fight. \\  
  
"Darla had a perfectly normal baby and it was spawned of 2 vampires. I can do this. But Angel had a soul. Well I have a soul. But Conner is a psychopath. Well that's only because he was raised in a hell dimension. Yea, I'm sure the baby is perfectly human and completely sane…no doubt." She tried to convince herself.  
  
She swung the door open pulled on her leather coat and headed in Giles' direction. He'd have some sort of answers.  
  
Giles was answer man. And scold man. Hopefully he was less of Scold man and more answer man tonight. Because Buffy really needed answers.  
  
She knocked once and twice before she heard shuffling to the door.  
  
"Buffy?" He asked seeing her  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"No…Well yes. I don't know. Are you busy?"  
  
"On a Friday night I should say not. I was just researching."  
  
"Researching what?"  
  
"Vampire Slayer hybrids." She winced.  
  
"Anything interesting?" she asked nervously  
  
"Actually yes, there is this rather intriguing prophecy of a Slayer in this century destined to birth the child of the seventh seven. Whatever that means. I'm still deciphering the details but the child is supposed to have the strength of vampire and slayer, and immunity to all vampire weaknesses. The child is described very intricately, not the parents thought. 'Only slayer in the century of 21 and 7th 7.'"  
  
"And what…. Does the…child…what's its destiny? Big bad evil?" she gulped  
  
"Actually no, world wide peace. She will be the bringer of the light" Giles explained.  
  
"She"  
  
"Well yes. As I read it. Buffy was there a purpose for your visit?"  
  
"Oh well. Now that you mention it… I think I can shed some light on this prophecy of yours."  
  
"Really you don't have to research. Now wh…"  
  
"I'm pregnant" He looked at his book for about 30 second before dropping his pencil and looking up at her awestruck  
  
"S…s...say a…again?"  
  
"I'm pregnant. Spikes the father"  
  
"I…I…"  
  
"You put about a million of my fears to rest with your prophecy knows-its."  
  
"I…I can imagine I did. But… Spikes in hell. O Buffy"  
  
"I'll deal."  
  
"Buffy are you sure?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Everything? Anything?"  
  
"Well I'm certainly not getting rid of her. I thought about it for a minute and as long as she's not evil… She's my only link to Spike" he voice broke  
  
"I…I'll bet she has his eyes. And his ears." She broke down sobbing. Giles moved to hug her and she clung to him like a lifeline  
  
"Giles, I'm not supposed to feel like this… not for a vampire. But I do. I love him." She cried harder.  
  
"Shhhh. It's all right Buffy. Its gonna be all right." He held her closely till she fell asleep and he laid her on the couch as he continued researching. 


	2. Chapter2

*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~**~  
  
Spike heard the cries echo in his head.  
  
The only time her could hear her was when she cried. It was the ultimate torture. Listening to Buffy cry was worse than anything the demons of hell did to him.  
  
It was special torture. He was stabbed shot beat and burnt daily. They would cut him nearly in half leaving only inches of flesh then put him in a vat of blood to heal him. He was starved and taunted but none of that hurt him as much as the sound of Buffy in pain.  
  
They would drug him into seeing her and dawn dead. Lying in pieces on the ground so that not even his dreams were refuge but torture. He had been in Hell for approximately 200 years.  
  
Only these last few years, who knows how many, he had been able to sense Buffy physically. Some times he could even see her. It was getting stronger. He was building his strength. For what he didn't know. He felt like he could fight the pain that his daily beatings produced. And once, For some reason… while he was being burned by red pokers, He had billowed up his voice and had screamed  
  
'Renee'  
  
He had never in all his years met a girl named Renee. It had just come to him.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~ Buffy had been sleeping peacefully on Giles's couch for nearly half and hour when she shot up and held her stomach.  
  
"Buffy? Buffy what is it?"  
  
" I had… a dream."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
She had been sitting in a field somewhere and a little girl came bouncing up to her. Buffy looked at her and the child took her hand  
  
"Follow me mummy"  
  
Buffy stood and followed obediently.  
  
They were walking down the street and she saw a vampire preparing to feed on a woman. Buffy went to grab her stake and attack but the little girl held her hand. She was remarkably strong. So much that Buffy was unable to budge one centimeter.  
  
"Stop mummy. Let me do it"  
  
Buffy stopped. The little girl walked up to the vampire in her white dress and red curly hair bouncing with her step.  
  
She touched the vampires arm.  
  
"You should not do that" she told the vampire. It slumped on a wall. Its demon face shifting to human as it began to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" It sobbed  
  
"Do not be sorry. Love. Love and you shall be forgiven. Come stand with me." She helped the man to his feet. She kissed his cheek.  
  
"You shall live in love now." The scene dematerialized in front of Buffy's eyes. She felt a tug and her hand and turned to see the girl  
  
'What did you do to him"  
  
"I made him better I made him live"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am peace. But you call me Renee."  
  
"Renee?" Buffy began to cry  
  
"Please do not be sad mummy I will make it better." She kissed her cheek  
  
"Trust in me mummy. I will make the whole world better. Just watch I will do it."  
  
She smiled and walked about 5 feet away  
  
"There is someone who wants to talk to you mummy" She blew into her hand and again the scene dematerialized. She saw Spike in front of her looking around with tears in his eyes  
  
"Spike?" he looked to her in surprise then shut his eyes tightly  
  
"Spike what's wrong  
  
"I won't look!" he yelled  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I can't see it again. I don't want to watch you die. No more!"  
  
He screamed tears fighting their way out of his closed eyelids.  
  
She touched him  
  
"Spike"  
  
"It's a trick"  
  
"No it's not Spike look at me" he opened his eyes  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Spike. O god. Where are you"  
  
"I'm I'm in hell. And you were crying. Don't cry Buffy." He sobbed into her shoulder.  
  
"I'm not going to cry."  
  
"O Buffy I missed you so much I love you"  
  
"I love you too Spike. I never said it but I love you. And I don't know if this is real or not but I love you, I love you so much"  
  
"That little girl she told me" He swallowed  
  
"She told me that I could go home. That she would come and take me home"  
  
"Home?" Buffy cried  
  
He nodded "home."  
  
She hugged him tighter  
  
"Buffy I love you but I have to go. I feel them. They're coming for me."  
  
"Don't go"  
  
"Have to luv," She kissed him passionately and the she woke up  
*End Dream * 


	3. Chapter3

"Do you think it's prophetic?" Giles asked  
  
"Renee. She made it happen."  
  
"You think…?" he looked at her stomach  
  
"Yes"  
  
"And she called herself Renee?"  
  
"She looked almost like imagined her. She had Spikes complexion and crystal blue eyes. But she had red hair. I don't know where she got red hair"  
  
"I know."  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"While you were asleep… I found a book, by brother Gadrel Lorraine. You should read it. Seems the man was plagued by visions of this event."  
  
He handed her the book. She opened it up to see a drawing of Renee labeled "peace" the picture was about 10 years after Buffy had seen her.  
  
The Red curly hair pulled back. A tight white tank top and white shorts with white boots. Her eyes piecing you're soul by the mere sketch of them with the blue standing out amongst her white complexion and attire. She was maybe 18 years old. "  
  
Beautiful"  
  
The next page had read  
  
"To only show you that which you are ready for dearest Buffy. Keep this with you always  
  
Brother Lorraine"  
  
She read outloud.  
  
"That's creepy  
  
"And it wasn't there before."  
  
"Well it must be magic then"  
  
"Indeed"  
  
The next few pages described her coming and the minute details of her… cough… conception.  
  
"She brings peace to all she meets as she is the heavens and earth in one and purifies the souls of all to bring forth her Thorber … what's her Thorber… that's it the rest of the pages are blank"  
  
"I was estimating that he died but not I'm thinking he may have enchanted it to only show you what you need to know right now."  
  
"Well he's sure a lot of help. Ok I'm going on patrol and getting to bed early so I can wake up and tell everyone that William the bloody; slayer of slayers knocked up the slayer. Eww maybe I shouldn't say it like that. I could sa…"  
  
"Buffy you are not going slaying tonight"  
  
"Giles!"  
  
"I forbid it. Please. For the babies sake stay in."  
  
"But I have to protect the world"  
  
"You will be. You protect that baby and you will be saving all of humanity. Now off to bed with you. Go. I'm going to call for backup with your slayer duties and have a replacement in by tomorrow."  
  
"Giles. No. You cant call the council the..."  
  
"Who on earth said I was calling the council. Bunch of bloody morons. Heavens no. I'm calling Wesley to get faith out of jail. Possibly for him to help too. Ive been hearing things from my connections in LA. And a few other affiliations I have. No one evil I promise."  
  
"I trust you Giles."  
  
"Go home and go to bed no slaying of any sort. If you see a demon run."  
  
"Fine, fine. I'm going. I could use a night off"  
  
"Well your going to be having a lot of them now because you are officially on maternity leave as of now."  
  
"Giles please… one last slay I promise"  
  
"No Buffy"  
  
"You know you cant stop me from going to just humor me and say ok and I swear. Last slay for at leased 9 months."  
  
She held out her pinkie  
  
"Very well. But be careful nothing foolish and don't get yourself or that baby killed"  
  
"I promise. Oh no I should brush up on my 'Wesley windum price lingo' I shall endeavor to do my best Mr. Giles" She said in a deep voice  
  
"Very funny Buffy here take my cell phone with you just in case. Now get out of here before I have time to get the chloroform and the ropes."  
  
"Gone" she said as she rushed out the door  
  
*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Chapter4

Spike fell to his knees after being hung by his broken wrist for days and beaten to near unconsciousness. He was cold and tired and very hungry. He prepared for more pain but felt suddenly warm and full. The pain of his wounds still burned, but he felt better. He looked up with swollen eyes and could only see light.  
  
"Come daddy, it is time to come home. Come home to mummy and me please"  
  
"Daddy?" he questioned  
  
"Of course silly." She kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear  
  
"All will be well"  
  
He felt a rush on his navel and then was cold and hungry again.  
  
He couldn't do anything but lay on the cold earth. His broken body was limp and it hurt too much to move. His voice that he hadn't used n over 100 years cracked and croaked out the word Buffy, before he slipped into a beloved dreamless sleep.  
  
Buffy walked around the cemetery. There wasn't one soulless demon out tonight.  
  
She heard a whisper behind a stone and went to look She saw a vampire crouching behind it.  
  
"Are…are you the slayer?" it asked she nodded  
  
"yep and you are hist…"  
  
"Don't kill me. I have seen you. I don't try to kill you. If I tell you something will you promise not to stake me?" he asked his eyes shut tight  
  
"Maybe… watcha got to say?"  
  
"I know where William the bloody is"  
  
"Yea Hell I know. That wasn't save worthy"  
  
"NO!' he yelled eyes still shut  
  
"Why do you shut your eyes?" suddenly not in the mood to kill this pathetic thing  
  
"You are bright. Like the sun."  
  
"Bright?"  
  
"You glow like fire it hurts to look at you and there is a whisper upon the wind. It says peace." She smiled and placed a hand over her stomach.  
  
"You will not kill me…if I tell you William lays in this cemetery behind a catacomb. I don't know which one." She looked at him  
  
"I have to…"  
  
"Thank you Slayer… you are merciful" She reached down and grabbed his goshe collar.  
  
"Tell any of your friends that I let you live and next time I wont."  
  
"I swear. I swear. Not a word"  
  
She nodded and ran as fast as she could toward anywhere that matched the description of where Spike was. She felt a pull at her gut.  
  
"Show me Renee. Find him" She followed the feeling in her gut until she saw a crumpled heap on the ground.  
  
"No… Spike" She ran to him seeing his bruised body.  
  
"Oh god…" She took out he phone  
  
"Giles?"…"Its Spike"…"He's in the cemetery…unconscious."… "I don't know but I don't want to move him"…"he's…he's all bloody and beat up. God Giles, I've never seen anyone look. Not even Angel after hell"…"thank you Giles"…"I have a flashlight and I'll put it up in the air"… "I'll explain when we get spike back"… "No I don't have to worry about Vampires"… "Giles not now. Please. Just get here"…"thank you, hurry" She waited patiently stroking spikes bloody brown hair  
  
"Stay with me Spike, stay with me I love you please don't leave. I need you, we need you Spike" His swollen eyes opened into little slits  
  
"Renee?" He asked  
  
"Yes, yes Renee is here. She took what looked like his less broken hand and put it on her stomach.  
  
"She's here Spike"  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"I'm here too,"  
  
"Your back with me Spike… your home"  
  
She wiped away her tears  
  
"don cr…y Sla.er. ple…" he croaked barley getting the words out 


	5. Chapter5

"Don't talk. It's ok Spike. You're never leaving me again. I love you. we love you."  
  
She felt her belly warm and saw it glow  
  
The light covered Spikes body and stayed on him for minutes while Buffy just sat mesmerized by the glow, bathing in the warmth. When the light left and returned to her abdomen she looked at Spike.  
  
He looked completely healed. But still starved. She wrapped her coat around his half naked body and showered him with kisses till he woke  
  
"Slayer?" he asked voice still creaky"  
  
"Spike!" She hugged him forcefully  
  
"Wha happened?" I'll explain at gile's house come on, can you stand?"  
  
"Na.my legs.broke"  
  
"No they're not." She lifted him up and put his arm around her shoulders supporting almost all his weight.  
  
"Hvta feed"  
  
"Just a few more minutes. Giles will be here with blood." He just lolled  
  
She dragged him threw the grave stones in time to see Giles drive up.  
  
"I thought you said he was beaten"  
  
"he was. It was Renee"  
  
"Should have known not even born yet. Still carrying about outside the womb" he lifted Spikes limp body into the car.  
  
"Your gonna have one hellava time trying to keep that girl grounded" Buffy smiled  
  
"So tomorrow tell the scoobies that I'm pregnant and dead boy Jr. is back"  
  
They heard a moan from the car and Buffy jumped in. "Spike.spike are you ok?"  
  
"I'm.grrr no...Not de. cough cough not dead" he hacked  
  
"What?" he grabbed her hand and put it over his heart Which was pounding like mad  
  
"Giles!" She bumped her head  
  
"Giles he has a heartbeat! Oh my god. Giles I think he's alive" She started crying he felt his heart.  
  
"Best get him back to the house."  
  
"Oh Spike I love you" She kissed his lips  
  
They got to his house and put Spike on the bed  
  
"Spike can you hear me?" She offered him a glass of human blood Giles had gotten from Willie  
  
"Don't.want that." He said roughly.  
  
"You don't want it? Its human.warmed up" She swirled it under his nose he gagged  
  
"Oh my god you really are a human. She put her hand over his chest  
  
"Giles, can you get me some squishy food? Something he doesn't have to chew much"  
  
"Of.of course Buffy. are you sure?"  
  
"She smiled at the light drum under her finger tips  
  
"Positive"  
  
he lifted up his hand and placed it on her stomach to feel the slight bulge there had been but now to feel the glow again as soon as his fingers touched it.  
  
"Buff. your glowing gain" He whispered  
  
She looked down  
  
"Oh my god Spike!" She jumped up and he eyed her.  
  
"Giles!" He ran in covered in mashed potatoes.  
  
"Look!" She said indicating her belly that had once been only slightly showing her pregnancy now looked as if she were 5 months along  
  
"The book" he told her.  
  
Spike sat up and Buffy grabbed the book from her jacket.  
  
"Theres more. 'When perfect love form a perfect circle so shall peace grow with in them and grow within peace as peace grows?' when Spike touched me. And I had my hand on his heart. The perfect circle. we made her grow. 'and grow shall she grow on the one times touch and learn from all the next. For in thy womb is her class room where peace be taught of peace and be given peace and take peace into thyself whilst thine parents be at peace."  
  
Sounds like poetry to me. Its beautiful"  
  
"Sure is.luv" Spike whispered taking her hand,  
  
"Look Spike. that's Renee. That's our girl"  
  
"Read me more" he pleaded her Giles went back to the kitchen as she read from the rest of the book.  
  
"She brings peace to all she meets as she is the heavens and earth in one and purifies the souls of all to bring forth her Thorber." and you know the rest."  
  
"What's a." he let the end trail finding it hard to finish the sentence  
  
"A Thorber? I don't know. It's not in any dictionary, language, or any other prophecy except this one."  
  
"Spike?" He looked up at Giles  
  
"I fixed pudding, mashed potatoes and chicken noodle soup."  
  
"Thanks * swallow * watcher"  
  
"Come on." Buffy lent him a hand up  
  
"You're eating something too" He told Buffy  
  
"I'll try,"  
  
"I have to run an errand, I'll stop by everyone's homes and call the meeting for 9 or so tomorrow morning and I'll be back by 11."  
  
"Thank you Giles. for everything." Buffy hugged him. "We'll probably be gone by then"  
  
"Very well, see you tomorrow"  
  
Giles left and they ate their dinner in silence before making their way to her house. 


	6. Chapter6

"Dawn doesn't know anything about the baby. No one does. If it's all right with you I want to tell Dawn tonight and the rest f them tomorrow"  
  
"Whatever you want luv." She smiled and leaned into him  
  
"Its gonna be a long night." She sighed, putting the key into the lock and turning the knob  
  
"Dawn! I got a surprise for you!"  
  
"I'm in here Buffy!" dawn called from the living room.  
  
"There's nothing on TV." She whined and turned around about to beg her sister for cable again but instead saw her and Spike in the doorway  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Lil' bit," she ran to him and he hugged her fiercely.  
  
"We. we thought you were.you were in hell. I had night mares and" He calmed her as she cried against him  
  
"S'ok bit, I'm here."  
  
"Buffy what happened?" She asked wiping away her tears looking back and forward from the one to the other.  
  
"Well first I have to tell you that I love Spike. I know you already know that but I had to say it. Before Spike.before he died. we. well for a while we were."  
  
"Yea yea. I know, having sex. I heard. And its not like you can patrol all night anyway. You guys aren't the quietest of people you know."  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy yelled  
  
"Well you didn't show up from slaying for like the 3rd night so I went looking for you and I figured Spike could help. I heard this big commotion from his crypt so I went to see if he was ok and I saw you two. rolling around a bit and then I left. So what big deal?"  
  
"Ok new subject.no not new subject. Ok so we were.having sex and. and were in love and he's back and I'm pregnant." Buffy said  
  
Dawns eyes drifted down to her sister's stomach  
  
"Omigod! Omigod! She frantically hugged her sister and Spike  
  
"And you're showing! How long have you know and how could you not tell me!?"  
  
"I found out today I swear. It's a whole long story but I'm now like 5 months along rather than 2 ½. here." She handed dawn the book  
  
"That's our daughter Renee. Buffy said indicating the picture  
  
"I'm gonna be her aunt?" She hugged Buffy again  
  
"Were telling everyone tomorrow. So mums the word till then ok?"  
  
"I cant believe this were gonna be a family."  
  
"You bet it bit. And tomorrow we'll go out and celebrate. Your choice."  
  
"Mmm a late night movie I guess or like a picnic at midnight."  
  
"Buffy I believe we left something out in telling our bit a few things." He raised his eye brows at her.  
  
"Oh! Yea. Dawny, more good news."  
  
"Let me take it ducks" Spike said she nodded  
  
"Bit about tomorrow. I Think we should go for a picnic, at around noon, scoobys invited, any of your little friends you want to bring along."  
  
"But. noon wait.. YOUR HUMAN!!!!" She hugged him knocking him clean over.  
  
"This is like the BEST DAY EVER! I get a fully human brother back from the dead a little niece,"  
  
"Dawn gerrof me. I cant breath"  
  
"Oh sorry. Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm great Dawn, I'm great" he said with an underlying meaning Buffy smiled at him on the floor  
  
"Come on Dawn, Bed, We have to go and break the news to the scoobies tomorrow." She shooed her sister  
  
"right, I'll see you guys in the morning right? I mean you wont tell them with out me right?"  
  
"And have you miss their shocked funny faces?" Spike asked  
  
"Awsome! Goodnight "  
  
"Night Lil bit" 


	7. Chapter7

The next morning Buffy woke Spike early and told him to go take a shower,  
  
"Come on, sppppiiiikkkkeee.." She whined  
  
"Slayer its too early, I haven't had a decent nights sleep in 200 years, stop buggin me"  
  
"Ah you had to play the sympathy card?"  
  
"Yes, now scoot, go make yourself more beautiful, I'll be up in a bit"  
  
"How longs a bit?"  
  
"days"  
  
"Spike!"  
  
"OK ok, 2 hours?"  
  
"Fine, I'll initiate the phone tree." She sulked off  
  
He turned over and slept and woke 4 hours later  
  
"Wha ? Slayer!?" Spike got up throwing on a pair of sweat pants  
  
Buffy came around the corner dressed in a purple maternity shirt  
  
"where'd you get that?"  
  
"Alicia, our neighbor, She had a baby a few months ago and I went over there to try on some clothes, I called Xander and everyone, said I was feeling under the weather and insisted we not meet till 1. Which leaves you a whole hour to unskankify yourself, you smell." She turned him and pushed him in the direction of the rest room  
  
"all right, all right, I'll be down in 15 minutes."  
  
"Oh, and Dawnys been practicing her key magic"  
  
"Key magic?"  
  
"Yea but she learned a neat little trick, She's been perfecting it all morning, turning things invisible and visible at will, she's gonna do it to you so we have, the eliment of surprise."  
  
"more magic?" He complained  
  
"Don't start, just go change and shower" He nodded and skipped up the stairs  
  
30 minutes later Spike came down in black jeans and a black muscle shirt  
  
"Mm much better" Buffy moaned kissing him  
  
"Luv, I just got in my clothes," She smiled nipping his lip  
  
"slayer, your tempting me, come on, to your friends remember? Theres plenty of time for fun later" he rubbed her belly  
  
"Is that a promise?"  
  
"It's a garentee"  
  
"all right, Dawns got the spell stuff in the living room, She figured out how to charm a necklace, so you can just take it off, she was just trying to charm the necklace, one of her test subjects, but I think this is better." She turned and kissed him one more time, see you at the shop"  
  
"OK dawny where's this thingy?"  
  
"here, catch" she tossed a cold chain at him  
  
"OK lets get this done,"  
  
"O I figured we could do some tricks on em first, like while I'm trying to s-ss-stt-stutter out my confession on sleeping with you you can flick their ears and pull their hairs or something, little stuff"  
  
"little smaller than I would have gone, but ok" He slipped It on  
  
"OK now onto the hard part" Dawn walked out the front door Buffy went to follow when she felt pressure on her stomach and Spike sucking on her ear  
  
"mhhhhmmm"  
  
"that's payback sweety, ten fold" His hand traveled south of her waistline  
  
"Spike,"  
  
"To the magic shop," He gave her a little push playfully and ducked around her moving arms.  
  
"Buffy you coming?"  
  
"ya" once they got to the shop they saw everyone sitting around talking  
  
"hey guys" She said  
  
"Oh hey Buffy, feeling any better?"  
  
"Some" Dawn went to sit beside Tara and read over her shoulder  
  
"I have to confess something to you guys. Its bout Spike."  
  
"Eww, what about him I thought He was gone, that's good." Spike pinched the back of his neck hard  
  
"OW! I think I just got stung by a bee!" Anya ran over to him and sat on his lap  
  
"are you ok"  
  
"I'm sure he's fine, now what were you saying buffster" Willow asked  
  
"I.Its, Its just..this is really hard to say" She say Tara flick something away from her ears  
  
"Its ok Buff, were here for you" Xander said  
  
"ok. I...Before Spike.left.We.we were"  
  
"Buffy?" Tara asked  
  
"Spike and I were.having sex. And.and I love him" 4 mouths hung open like fish. Giles chuckled quietly wwhile Dawn merely grinned  
  
"WHAT!" Xander burst out making everyone jump  
  
"Giles did you know about this?" Willow asked  
  
"Only last night"  
  
"HOW COULD YOU SLEEP WITH SPIKE!?" He was standing up now  
  
"Xander its not that big of a deal, we all suspected it" Tara said  
  
"that's not all" Spike said shoving Xander back down into his chair  
  
"What? Where?" Spike took off his necklace.  
  
"I'm offended you find mine and Buffy's relationship so appalling Harris"  
  
"SPIKE!" Willow jumped up and hugged him  
  
"Aw I was missed, good to see you too red, I missed you too"  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"Hell, for about 200 years."  
  
"oh goddess, are you all right?"  
  
"I will be, but we got more news for you." Spike said cheekily.  
  
"what first?" Buffy asked  
  
"I think the Human bit" spike told her  
  
"Your human!?" anya asked  
  
"Completely human?"  
  
"totally 100%"  
  
"Not fair, now I'm the only demon here" She pouted  
  
"So, let me see if this is straight, your back from hell, and your human"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Oh that's the next part" Dawn said  
  
"More?"  
  
"Oh quite" Giles said from the back of the room where he was brooding over a white bound book  
  
"When I came back from.from hell, I was pretty well flogged, beat to a bloody pulp." Xander gave a snort of approval and Buffy glared at him, he shut right up  
  
"No start before that" Buffy said  
  
"all right then, why don't you tell it" He held a hand for her to take the floor  
  
"Fine, first of all, I figured out what's wrong with me, why I'm sick"  
  
"your not dying again?" Willow asked  
  
"of course not" She smiled  
  
"I'm pregnant" again the mouths stood aghast  
  
"as in"  
  
"See" She turned side ways so everyone could see her belly  
  
"how long have you kept this from us?"  
  
"Only two days, actually I'm 2 months along, Now 5, back to the beginning. I went to see Giles last night and he had this prophecy of a Slayer getting pregnant with the bringer of world wide Peace, exhibit A" She pointed to her stomach  
  
"I fell asleep at his place, had a dream about our daughter, Renee. It means peace"  
  
"Its gonna be a little girl?" Willow asked  
  
"Yea, Giles, wheres the book?" She asked  
  
"here" He handed her the book  
  
"OK, this is our daughter." She proceeded to tell them in detail everything that happened last night  
  
"Woah"  
  
"Big load" Xander said  
  
"Oh, congratulations Buffy, Spike, We are so going shopping tomorrow to celebrate" Willow said  
  
"all right, but Id like to take a picnic today, Dawn wanted to last night" She looked at her for confirmation  
  
"yea!" There were unanimous mumbles  
  
"Spike, can I talk to you?" Xander asked discreetly  
  
"Sure Harris" they let the girls go ahead back to the kitchen to fix some stuff  
  
"Buffy's pregnant right?" He asked  
  
"riiiight, I thought we."  
  
"Listen, she's my best friend, I love her like a sister, and I just want you to know that if you hurt her I will you kill you and that is possible not that your human, I.I also wanted to ask..I wanted to ask"  
  
"Spit it out Harris"  
  
"are you gonna do right by her? Because that baby might as well be my neice, and I just want to make sure your gonna be there for her."  
  
"Har..Xander, you have nothing to worry from me, I love Buffy with all my heart, Id never hurt her. I have only been back for 15 hours, I haven't thought about marriage yet, but I'm sure it will come up, but no matter what, ring or no ring, I'm gonna stick by her"  
  
"All right, so now that we've done our bonding. Truce? For Buffy" Xander offered his hand Spike looked down and took it  
  
"Not just for Buffy, but yea, Truce," The men parted and sat beginning their first real conversation  
  
"aww" Dawn sighed  
  
"Yea' Buffy said and She Willow and Tara ducked back into the kitchen 


	8. Chapter8

An hour later Buffy Tara, anya Willow and Dawn picked out a nice flat spot in the park to sit at while Spike and Xander had a masculine contest of who could run fastest to the monkey bars and back. Giles mearly laughed and shook his head. They got back and ofcourse Spike won but they called it a tie, mock argued a bit more before settling down to eat.  
  
"here Buffy" Willow said tossing her a pickle, peanut butter and jelly, pepper sandwich.  
  
"Luv, what's in that sandwich?"  
  
"Yummy stuff," She said  
  
"Pickles and peppers and PBJ."  
  
"Buffy! That's sick!" Xander said  
  
"Just cravings, sweet, salty, spicy." Spike said "They'll get worse,"  
  
"right, well its still gross."  
  
"not really, if you think about it. She's like two people and they both want different things at the same time." Tara said.  
  
"I think it looks good" Anya said. Everyone looked at her  
  
"what?"  
  
"OMG ANYA! Are you pregnant?" Willow gasped  
  
"what! No!"  
  
"She always eats weird shit." Xander said.  
  
"yea, I eat like a pregnant woman, but I'm not." She said taking a bite of her egg salad (another example of grose food. Lol)  
  
Spike leaned back eating his PBJ and smiling  
  
"What's funny?" Buffy asked  
  
"huh? Nothing, just happy, sun, family, talking about my baby." Buffy smiled and leaned down kissing him  
  
wrappers were thrown at the two and boo's were heard they broke and laughed  
  
"Buffy, were not ready to see that" Willow said  
  
"I think its adorable" Dawn said  
  
Buffy picked her sandwich back up and they ate silently for a minute.  
  
"So have you thought about middle name, I mean we know Renee and we know.well we don't, Spike what's your last name?"  
  
"mmm, O it don't matter, I'm taking up the summers name"  
  
"yea but what is it? Just curious"  
  
he sighed  
  
"William Hall" He said  
  
"Its not bad, but Summers is better" Dawn said  
  
"So Renee Summers"  
  
"I think were gonna make it a long middle name, it sounds exotic, like Renee Dawn Willow Tara Anya Joyce Summers. Because you're my scoobies and I luv ya" Buffy said  
  
"I love it" Spike said  
  
"yea until you start thinking about how that kids gonna feel saying her whole name in kindergarten" Xander laughed alone  
  
"Sorry funnier in my head" they nodded  
  
"Hey guys and gals, what have I missed? Obviously a lot since fang boys sitting in the sun and B's got a bun in the oven." Faith said sitting down indian style on the edge of the table cloth  
  
"Faith" Buffy leaned over and hugged her  
  
"Hey B, here to help with the slaying since your off your feet.so lemme here it, what the fudge crackers is up?" She smiled.  
  
Buffy filled her in on every bit  
  
"That is some freaky deaky shit there." She said biting into a snack bar.  
  
"Yea, tell me about it. And this has all happened in the last three days" Buffy said  
  
Spike was lying asleep on his back and Xander had gone to push Anya on the swings. Willow and tara were sitting together on the corner of the blanket playing with each others hair and giggling in their own little world. Dawn had gone to talk to her friend whos family was having a picnic and Giles had left to meet Wesley at the shop.  
  
"Ooo Faith, were gonna go shopping tomorrow for Renee, wanna come?" willow asked  
  
"Sure, whos money am I spending?" She rubbed her hands together.  
  
'Mine" Spike said now a wake  
  
"Spike, I have money you don't have to dip into your savings"  
  
"My savings wont miss a couple thousand dollars" Spike said. Faith choked on her lemonade and Buffy looked at him  
  
"what?"  
  
"how much do you have?" Faith coughed  
  
"Don't know, couple million maybe 10 or so, what? When you live for 200 years and don't buy food or pay for a house or anything yet still work the graveyard shift and pickpocket from your meals, your bound to accumulate a few pounds. er dollars. Besides mines a small account. Think about gals like Darla or angel. they've got to much money to spend in 10 lifetimes. Vampires are loaded. Could be why you gals like us so much" Spike winked to Buffy  
  
"ha ha, great unlimited shopping spree, most defiantly in."  
  
"anything you want, you buy" Spike said to the girls  
  
"Don't say that, that 10 million'll be gone by 5 tomorrow." Faith said  
  
"fine, thousand dollar limit on you girls each and go to town on Renee's clothes. Don't care the cost or quantity. Sky's the limit."  
  
"shit B, you got a guy with looks and money, lucky bitch" She shoulder nudged her friend  
  
"well what about you and angel? Huh? You said chemistry was happening there" She said nudging her back  
  
"nah, I don't want to push it, he lost Cordy and Conner, don't wanna push his emotions and all that, especially in that direction, He cant have sex remember, and you know what kind of a sex freak I am." Faith smiled  
  
"I can fix that?" Dawn said  
  
"Fix what?"  
  
"the happy clause, before Spike.left. I was honing my key magic to touch the eather where souls are kept, So, theoretically if he looses his soul, I can give it back clause free." Dawn said sitting back down  
  
"Daniel had to go home,"  
  
"I'm sure Angel would love that, but its to dangerous" Spike said  
  
"We'll talk it over with him, knock him out and lock him up, he'll be soulless for maybe an hour," Faith said  
  
"We'll see she has to practice more though. Perfection before we do anything"  
  
"of course, but maybe Renee could turn him human too" dawn said  
  
"No more talk of this ok, lets pack everything up and we can go to the movies tonight" Buffy said They nodded mutely and followed her leaving Willow tara Xander and Anya behind.  
  
(writers block! Someone help! I don't know what to write next! I need suggestions people! Review with a next event or something.) 


	9. Chapter9

Shopping spree The next day Willow Tara Dawn Buffy Faith and Anya got up early to go to the mall  
  
"Spike are you sure about letting us with your money"  
  
"I trust you Buffy, have fun, pamper yourselfs, do what girls do. Me and Xander are gonna hang here, you have some fun" He kissed her head lips and stomach  
  
"you to Renee, bloody hell what am I doing? Your gonna be a shopohlic before your born. Ah oh well. All the best for my gurls, you watch out for them ok" He kissed the bump again and sent Buffy and all her friends out the door  
  
"So what now?" Xander asked Giles smiled  
  
"Los Angalas."  
  
2hors later at the Sunnydale mall  
  
"OMG B check this out isn't it so cute?" She said holding up a todlers leather skirt  
  
"faith she's not gonna pop out two years old already, we have to shop for infant things first."  
  
"Im just saying its cute is all. Im gonna be the worst aunti ya know, teaching your kid how to act bad, I'll be her fav threw the teenage years though,"  
  
"you wont live that long faith, if you influence my daughter like that I'll kill you" she threatened  
  
"don't worry, good ol Dawnie will straighten her out" Willow said  
  
"yea, good lil Dawnie, oh..guys look" She said holding up a pink hat  
  
"eww your gonna kill this kids sense of fasion" Faith said  
  
"they don't care when their that young" Tara told her  
  
"Well I think its adorable Buffy" Anya said picking up boy clothes  
  
"Boys clothes are so much cuter though, maybe xander and I should have a baby, oh then we could have a boy and your daughter and my son could marry and we'll be like in-laws"  
  
"Anya.?"  
  
"what?"  
  
"You probably should have stopped at you and xander should have a kid" Dawnie said  
  
"uhuh, like Boys clothes are cuter. Any hybrid between freak boy and demon girl is nothing I want around my neicy" Faith said rubbing Buffy stomach  
  
"HEY!" Anya said  
  
"Just kiddin An, just kiddin"  
  
"what about cribs and strolers and stuff?" Willow asked  
  
"Clothes first way eaiser to carry, then bigg stuff," Buffy said sorting threw more racks of baby clothes  
  
At the same time in LA  
  
Spike parked the car in front of a large oldfasion motel  
  
"Very Posh," Xander said  
  
"that's our man angel for you." He got out and pulled the seat forward for Xander to get out while Giles got out from the passenger seat  
  
"Think he'll come?"  
  
"WE can only hope," Giles said They strolled up to the door and knocked gently.  
  
"May I help you?" a man in a suit was standing behind them they whirlled around  
  
"Who the bloody hell are you? Another one of Angels recruits?" Spike said  
  
"Name?"  
  
"ahem, I am Rupert Giles, this is Xander Harris and Spike, Were, were looking for angel has he moved?"  
  
"I was instructed to give this to you" He handed Giles a slip of paper  
  
"An adress? And not just any adress. this is the place of wolfram and ahrt. Why on earth would he give us this?"  
  
"Mr. Angel will tell you everything once you reach the office, Just tell his secretary That you need to speak with Mr.. Angel and then tell her this"  
  
He handed Giles another slip of paper, this one red once Giles had looked it over it burstinto blue flames.  
  
"what the blazes!?"  
  
"my apologies, That will grant you acess to his office immediately,"  
  
"Thank you" Xander said  
  
"Mr. William Spike the bloody, Angel has a personal matter he wishes me to speak with you about" Spike nodded to the other two men and he walked a foot closer to the stranger  
  
"He says to tell you that he is aware of your situation on the hell mouth and asks that you take care of Buffy for him. He is at your disposale at whim and wishes you the best of luck. He also wishes you have this." He handed him a small book a larger one and a photo of Angel and conner  
  
"Tank you very much" He nodded at the Man and went back to his Desbarado ( Is that that kind of car he drives? I forget)  
  
"what did he say?" Xander asked  
  
"Nothing Harris, cool your shorts, just Sire to sireling stuff." He put the books under his seat and put the car into gear  
  
Back to the Gang  
  
"I think we got enough stuff for today, everything she'll need for the first year of her life and then some. Faith can you help me take the rest of the stuff to the car while the others go and shop with the money Spike gave them?"  
  
"Sure B" She grabbed a few bags and they watched everyone go off to shop.  
  
"See you later at 8:30 Buffy, Keep and eye on her Faith?" Dawn asked  
  
"Sure thing Lil B"  
  
"I don't need keeping an eye on" She said defensivly  
  
"Bye Renee, good luck you'll need it with these two"  
  
"Damn right she dose last time we 'shopped' together we were arrested" Faith said  
  
"I remember, want take have" Buffy recited  
  
"OK see you later" Dawn said  
  
They took the stuff to the car and headed back in  
  
"So where first?"  
  
"Maternity shop if you don't mind, I need some less frilly clothes" Buffy said tugging at the lace shirt she had on  
  
"Definatly," They walked into the nearest shop  
  
"wow!pink!" Faith gasped as she entered  
  
"I doubt im going to find much of what I want here"  
  
"Lets look anyway" Faith dragged her down to a rack  
  
after ten or twenty 'hell nos' and glares from Buffy a sales person came up to them  
  
"anything I can help you with?"  
  
"No" Buffy said sharply  
  
"Yea, do you have any darker shades, like Black or Grey, ya know for moms who kick some ass?" The sales person faltered  
  
"I.. um.I can check in the back" Faith nodded tightly  
  
"OK I hate this place" Buffy said  
  
The sales person came back, "I didn't find anything but theres a store about a block from here, that the card. It should carry some of the things you like" She said that rather snoodily  
  
"Oh golly thanks" Faith replied sarcastically  
  
"Lets Go." She grabbed Buffys hand and dragged her out.  
  
"My Gothic Baby?" Faith read  
  
"Sounds good to me." They headed to the nearest exit. 


	10. Chapter10

My gothic baby  
  
Faith and Buffy walked into the dimly lit room  
  
"I think were in our element B" Faith said giving her hand a squeeze and walking up to a pile of clothes  
  
"Check this out B!" It was a large Black shirt with a picture of a baby in a womb like the diagrams you see in science books only the baby has its chubby almost fully formed webbed hand up and its flicking you off  
  
"that's adorable!" She cried grabbing the short  
  
"How about this" She held up another shirt that said  
  
TOUCH ME AND I'LL EXACT ALL THE PAIN OF LABOR ON YOU  
  
"I need that, awe im getting this for Spike" She picked up a shirt that said  
  
HUG ME IM A FATHER TO BE  
  
"He'll kill you" Buffy said  
  
"That's the point" she retorted  
  
"awesome look at this one"  
  
MOMS KICK BUTT and it had pictures of trinity from matrix pregnant, wonder- woman holding an invisible child and the three Charlie's angels holding bottles like they would guns.  
  
"I want" Buffy said  
  
"I think im gonna get knocked up just to wear some of these, like this"  
  
IM THE BITCH AND THAT'S THE PUPPY with red arrows pointing up (Bitch) and down towards the tummy (puppy)  
  
"Do you think if you and angel get together, after he's souled and if Renee works her magic on his that you'd want kids with him?"  
  
"I suppose, im not gonna plan it or anything and with what he went through with Conner im sure he'll be all weird, wed have like the rest of our lives and we wouldn't really need kids, but if he wanted them, I guess I could think about it and maybe I could stand it I mean I don't know"  
  
"you so want to be his baby's mama, that's so cute."  
  
"Shut up B, soon as that baby pops out im gonna beat your ass"  
  
"watch your language in front of the little one" Buffy said  
  
"right, sorry Renee, gotta keep you pure" Faith touched her stomach  
  
"hey B, about Renee, can you feel. I mean do you. I just"  
  
"get the feeling she's demonic?" Buffy filled in  
  
"Not evil"  
  
"I know, I get it all the time, it was throwing off my slayer sense before I knew about it, Its like she's not human but she is, I don't feel threatened and its not all Red Alert but its still there."  
  
"Like when im around Lorne,"  
  
"Kind of, yea, only a bit less"  
  
"I was just checking that it wasn't just me"  
  
"look at this"  
  
THE VOICE IN MY HEAD THINKS I SHOULD MESS WITH YOUR MIND, BUT THE VOICE IN MY STOMACH SAYS 'MOMMY, DON'T PLAY WITH YOUR FOOD'  
  
"That's extremly odd" Buffy said  
  
"here"  
  
KEEP STARING, MAYBE IT'LL POP OUT  
  
"I'll pass I like these two though"  
  
THAT'S NOT A BABY IT'S A BOMB, NOW KEEP MOVING  
  
YOU PLAY YOUR BABY MOZART I PLAY MINE METTALICA  
  
"get those, Especially the Mettalica one, that's the sh.shibby" She corrected herself at Buffys glare  
  
"Anything you need help with?" a woman in black leather approached them  
  
"Nah were cool, kick ass shop thought, this place rocks," faith said  
  
"mmm, yes it is the number one alternative maternity shop in western America. We also make personalized shirts, off the top of my head example, 'your kid kicks like a soccer player mine kicks like a vampire slayer'" Buffy dropped the shirt she was holding and Faith reached for her stake  
  
"No need to be alarmed Slayers, good news travels fast in this world. Well so does bad and this is kind of both for some of us, that doesn't really matter but I just wanted to meet the Legendary Slayers that whipped Angel and William the Bloody, I knew them once, ages ago. I was sorry to hear he was gone" The woman touched Buffy's hand. Immediately light flashed and the woman pulled back gasping.  
  
"what the fuck!?"  
  
"The baby has the ability to turn vampires to humans, apparently upon touch' faith said  
  
"h.hum.human?"  
  
"Yea, she's really handy, brining dead lovers back from hell and then re souling and bringing them back to life," faith said cockily  
  
"I am human?" Buffy nodded then took out a cross and tossed it to her. She caught it and looked astonished.  
  
"Buff, you got that book with you?" she dug in her bag,  
  
"Yes, theres more written. 'she bringith to the light her kin and foes alike. To bring her into her true powers she will need her aunt and great grandfathers life. So shall she bring them to life as they will give her life.' Ok that's really odd. aunt and great grandfather? Dawn, but both mine and spikes obviously are dead so."  
  
"no.no no.not. not dawn and. no. how can." The vamp turned human muttered and paced the floor.  
  
"what?" faith asked  
  
"her aunt and grand father, on spikes side,"  
  
"but spikes relatives died like 2oo years ago," Buffy said  
  
"Yes, yes we died, I died. I. I didn't want him to know, I followed him and he never knew. and I heard.I heard things."  
  
"wait wait. are you telling me that your spikes. what sister?" faith asked  
  
"yes,"  
  
Back in La  
  
Once they reached wolfram and hart Giles Spike and Xander were escorted to the 13th floor and the largest office they'd ever seen.  
  
"Erm, Mr. Angel sir, Do you have a moment?" His secretary asked  
  
"I suppose what is it?"  
  
"there are three men here to see you, they are from Sunnydale sir"  
  
"Send them in" Giles Spike and Xander entered the office.  
  
"Hey guys! What's going on? Apocalypse? Big bad?"  
  
"Baby" Xander said  
  
"right, right. Renee," Gile's jaw dropped  
  
"how do you?"  
  
"This is Wolfram and hart I have infinite access to every prophecy book imaginable. Hows Buffy?"  
  
"She's doing great pregnancy agrees with her but she's rally antsy." Spike said  
  
"I should think so, Slayer locked up in the house, and even if you didn't lock her out Vamps wont go near her,"  
  
"all the girls are out shoppin now, including faith"  
  
"faith? She's in sunnydale" Spike nodded  
  
"So what are you here for?"  
  
"well, while we know that vampires cannot stand in the presence of Renee, demons are quite a different matter, Buffy doesn't know yet, but there is a mounting danger for a demonic uproar because of the massive amounts of power Renee is generating"  
  
"Evil loves power"  
  
"yes well were trying to raise up our forces so we are prepared for an attack."  
  
"I can send as many special ops. Forces as you need"  
  
"Mr. Big and powerful in his high office huh? Don't you just want to get out and kick some ass like you used to?" Xander asked  
  
"are you asking me to come?"  
  
"yes we are, we feel that your presence among us might scare off some of the lesser demons, With William the Bloody and the infamous Angelous."  
  
"I don't hold to much terror no with a soul"  
  
"yea but you're the head of wolfram and hart, that ought to stir up a little terror,"  
  
"true. But are you sure"  
  
"come on Angel, are you too chicken? Besides Buffy will want to see you. not to mention faith" spike said  
  
"all right then, I'll come," 


	11. Chapter11

"your joking?" Buffy gasped  
  
"honestly, who would joke about being William's kid sister?"  
  
"she's got a point B"  
  
"and you hid this from him for 200 years?"  
  
"you know his temper, and he was a lot worse back in my day, he would have been furious if he knew that I asked Drusilla to change me,"  
  
"Drusilla?" faith asked  
  
"Spikes Sire," Buffy said  
  
"so.. I suppose your going to make me face him"  
  
"of course," Buffy said  
  
"this is gonna be interesting" faith said rubbing her hands together  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
When The girls got home they found a yellow viper in the drive way  
  
"slick car," Faith whispered running her hand along the door  
  
"yea, but whos is it"  
  
"I don't know, Jess, maybe you ought to wait outside before we tell Spike  
  
"all right" She stood by the door as the girls entered (Jessica, spikes sister, has already been introduced to the girls.)  
  
Willow and Tara left  
  
"spike? Spike where are you we gotta talk"  
  
"in here babe,"  
  
"hey spiky whos car is outside"  
  
"mine" Angel said faith jumped at his voice and them hugged him  
  
"hey Angel what are you doing here,"  
  
"Just felt like a visit to my favorite girls" Angel said smiling at faith then Buffy and finally Dawn  
  
"Hey Anya, Xander said he'll meet you at the house." Spike told her as he hugged Buffy  
  
"Missed you"  
  
"Missed you too"  
  
"OK well as much as I'd love to see this, im heading over to Carries house, im spending the night remember." Buffy nodded and kissed her sisters cheek  
  
"night lil bit" Spike called as she shut the door  
  
angel moved to hug Buffy and she backed away  
  
"its not such a good idea for you to touch me until we talk but first..um. spike we have a surprise for you"  
  
She opened the door and grabbed Jessicas hand and pulled her inside  
  
Spike's jaw hit the floor  
  
"Jes.Jessica?" he croaked  
  
"Hello William" 


	12. Chapter12

Spike looked like he was going to pass out, and then quick as a light being turned on he looked murderous  
  
"What. the. bloody hell. are you doing here?" he spat out  
  
"I. I.Im sorry William, after you. you died. I was lost. I. Drusilla"  
  
"DRUSILLA!?" Jessica flinched  
  
"Spike, calm down" Buffy said  
  
"Don't tell me to bloody well calm down! IM TALKING TO MY SISTER WHO IS SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!"  
  
"Well she's not!" Buffy yelled  
  
"Buff, were going to go, see you tomorrow" Faith said  
  
"No. wait, this is going to be over in a minute and I need to talk to Angel."  
  
"Oh right, well then were going to go patrol, and be back in like half an hour" Angel told her She smiled and nodded  
  
"Would you let me explain!?" Spike crossed his arms  
  
"Im listening"  
  
"Drusilla came to me and told me she could make the pain of your death go away! Said I could join you, I thought she ment death So I accepted. I woke up a day later wondering why the hell I wasn't dead, She was there and told me that I was dead! Just like you because you. you asked her to sire you because of Elizabeth! You Stupid Prick! Over a girl! I was angry and sorry so I went to America to avoid you. After 2 centuries I heard news that you had come here to kill a slayer, so I followed you. Tried to make contact, but I was still angry at you. Then I hear that William the bloody fell in love with said Slayer and gets himself a soul and saves the world for her. I was fucking devastated! Because I'd had 200 years to contact you and I didn't and now it was too late. Then Buffy came into my store today and I approached her. I touched her and." She broke off not being able to find the words  
  
"And what!?"  
  
"And Renee turned her human!" Buffy huffed.  
  
"Renee did what?" Spike asked before having the prophecy book given to him  
  
"mother of fuck!" He whispered  
  
"If I have to watch my swearing you do too" Buffy said  
  
Spike sat down wiping his face off  
  
"Jessica?"  
  
She looked at him  
  
"I. I. I don't know what to say,"  
  
"Sorry seems appropriate to me" Buffy said folding her arms over her stomach  
  
"I am, I'm very, very sorry. You're my baby sister and I love you, but I never thought you'd do something as stupid as this"  
  
"only you could?" She asked  
  
"look here Jessie"  
  
"I am, and I don't understand why it is that stupid things are only for you to do! I cant make mistakes!?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Why not!?"  
  
"Because you're my sister!"  
  
"And that means what? That Im immune to bad decisions?" Spike sighed  
  
"Look I remember you. I know how protective of me you were, but I have survived with out you, Im not your kid sister anymore"  
  
"Your always going to be my kid sister!"  
  
"Fuck you! I don't need your protection! And I sure as hell don't need your approval!" She went to walk out the door but ran into a force field  
  
"what the Fu."  
  
"Its Renee" Buffy said putting her hands on her back as her stomach glowed  
  
"What Is she doing?" Jessica asked  
  
"She doesn't want you to leave." She told her  
  
"Great, Im being held captive by a fetal infant'  
  
"seems like," Spike said'  
  
"shut up!"  
  
"Listen missy."  
  
"I don't have to listen to you"  
  
"Oh yes you do!"  
  
"Shut up the both of you!" Buffy yelled  
  
"Spike, Jessica is your sister but she is also a grown woman and you have no say in her actions, your being pigheaded and stubborn. Stop it. She knows how to make her own decisions so back of and Jessica, try to be a little more sympathetic you were the one hiding for the last 200 years. You knew he was alive he didn't get that same courtesy of you so have a little compassion, your human now, that's a word in your vocabulary, practice it." Jessica Hung her head and Spike crossed his arms in defeat.  
  
"Im sorry William" He looked at her for a minute  
  
"Nah, s'nothing. Im sorry too. Still cant get over the fact that I got you back"  
  
She hugged him and sighed  
  
Buffys belly glowed brighter and then faded back.  
  
"Better." Buffy said  
  
"Jess you want some food?"  
  
"um. yea sure." She stuck her hands in her pockets  
  
"Sit down, I'll fix you something and Spike you wanna go out and get Angel and faith since you're the one who invited him here" Buffy said. He opened him mouth to protest but she glared  
  
"Right, sorry"  
  
"its fine, I know we need some help here with Renee but your really should have warned me and don't worry Xander and Giles are going to get the same lecture now get out of here" Buffy said Spike kissed her cheek and ran out quick. Jessica watched him run out and turned to Buffy and Made a whip cracking noise and gesture  
  
Buffy just smiled and then Spike came back in, closed the door and leaned against it.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"You go out and get them, their in the viper" He said fast and went up the stairs. Buffy tried to hold back a smile and then gave in.  
  
"I'll be right back" She wiped her hands on a dish towel and went outside.  
  
(AN their not having sex just making out,) 


	13. Chapter13

Buffy opened the car door. They immediately stopped.  
  
"hey B, you need us back in there?" She asked  
  
"yea, think you could pull yourselves apart for a minute?"  
  
"sure" Faith kissed Angel again chastely and got out of the car  
  
Angel got out the other side  
  
"thought you to were going for a walk?"  
  
"we were, then I suggested a drive and you know how sexy cars and sexy men in sexy cars get me hot"  
  
Buffy smiled and looked at Angel standing in front of the car gaining his composure  
  
"you coming Angel?" She asked. He looked up and began walking toward them.  
  
"Spike! Get down here!" a few minutes later he came down with wet hair  
  
"Aww poor Spike, are you ok?" She kissed him and wrapped her arm around his neck.  
  
"Go sit, Jess, you too, sit. Faith, other seat not on top of angel."  
  
"Yes mom" Faith said leaving Angels lap and sitting on the cushion next to his.  
  
"ok, Angel, how much do you know about Renee?"  
  
"other than spawn of vampire and slayer means peace and is destined to bring peace to the world?"  
  
"Yep, other than that?"  
  
"not a bunch, theres only a few references to her" Spike handed him the book.  
  
"where did you get this?"  
  
"I think the watchers council stuck it in Giles library knowing it was me, but I have no proof, It just ment to come to us" Buffy said  
  
"This is incredible" He speed read the contents  
  
"Thorber?"  
  
"No idea, keep reading."  
  
"Interesting, meaning that She. she made Jess human."  
  
"Yes, Jessica touched me, and She was Pouf human, and what me and faith think is that you are her great grandfather. That you. can become human too."  
  
"just like that?"  
  
"Yea mate, I mean She did it to me and she did it to Jess, Id say your next in line ol' chum." Spike said  
  
"Theres got to be a catch though. What about my soul"  
  
"I had a soul, s'not botherin me none" Spike said  
  
"and if for some reason you come back souless, Dawn can resoul you."  
  
"Clause free" Faith said tangling her fingers in his hair  
  
"this is.. this is too good" Angel said happily.  
  
"yea. It is, but that's what it is, Peace is making everything too good, aren't you love," Spike said putting his hand over Buffys stomach and cooing.  
  
"This all seems familiar though, I went threw this with Cordy. She was evil. They were both evil"  
  
"Yes, but remember, Cordy had to have the baby anointed before it could be born. Evilness and the baby grew at superdemonic speed. Not happening here either. One jump of 2 months and that's it. Buffys the Slayer she's not evil and neither is Spike anymore, I hardly think this is the same situation."  
  
"And if I even start to look evil or Renee comes out saying "feed me with the blood of the innocent. You have my full consent to kill us both" Buffy told him  
  
"And all I have to do is. is touch you?" She nodded  
  
"If you want to."  
  
"You must be joking of course I want to. Should we do it now?"  
  
"I don't see why not" Buffy pulled up the sleeve of her purple maternity shirt and held her arm out to Angel.  
  
"OK," He exhaled and reached out and took Buffys hand.  
  
He shot back from her like a cannon and landed on the ground and when he sat up he turned white as the goastlike figure in front of him  
  
"I am sorry grandpa Angel but I had to use you and Im sorry if I hurt you" The little girl said  
  
"Renee?" Buffy asked  
  
"hello mummy, Daddy, Aunt Jessica Aunti faith." Buffy had tears streaming down your face  
  
"Listen here you, if you don't stop coming out of the womb and casting magic spells were going to start to think that your not a normal child" Spike said the little girl put her hands over her mouth and laughed  
  
"Your silly da," She kissed Angels cheek and he began to warm.  
  
"I cant wait to meet you for the first time." She whispered  
  
"I came to warn you that their coming, papa Giles knows who and he'll be here in a minute, you cannot count on any help from me, I will be bound to the womb during the battle, I pray that all will be well but such knowledge alludes me. Be safe." She blew them all kisses and with a whirl of wind her transparent figure was gone  
  
"oh my god" Buffy cried  
  
"Does she do that often?" Jessica asked  
  
"No, that's a first" Renee's da said  
  
"Whos coming?" Faith asked  
  
"Probably Demons, he said that they might uproar with all the power centered around Renee."  
  
Suddenly the door burst open  
  
"We have a problem!" Giles said  
  
"we know. Renee just astro projected herself and told us" Faith said  
  
"She did?"  
  
"We don't know what so fill us in papa Giles" Angel said  
  
"papa Giles!? Loathsome little twirp, I ought to flog you and I'll have you know that im not 1/4th of your age to back off" Giles told him huffily  
  
"Renee called you Papa Giles" Jessica said  
  
"oh, And who are you?"  
  
"Ah, Rupert, I'd like you to meet my baby sister, Jessica. You missed a lot of thing old man, She was a vampire and Renee turned her and our man Angel here, human, at leased I think so Angel, you human?" Angel was looking at his hand which Faith had just put a cross into  
  
He gulped out a yea  
  
"Right, and what did Renee say?"  
  
"She said they were coming and that.papa Giles knew and that she wouldn't be able to help us fight in 'the battle" Spike told him off hand  
  
"Yes well Ive been in contact with a few of my associates and the covens are organizing, The vampires are going to strike and so are these demons. right here. He pulled a book out and opened it to a marked page  
  
"Fangorn demons. holy shit" Angel said  
  
"Indeed. Were in for a rough fight, especially if they join forces."  
  
"Angel you still offering those forces?" Spike asked  
  
"I'll get them here in 2 days."  
  
"You know what I think we've had quite enough excitement for one night with Jess and Angel and Renee going on a field trip, And then the whole impeding doom I say we hit the sack" Buffy said  
  
"Im with you" Jessica said  
  
"I'll fix up the guest room for you, come on" Buffy said  
  
"Good night Jess, I really am glad to have you back." Spike hugged her  
  
"I know. Softy," She hit his should and went up the stairs with Buffy. Spike smiled and then turned to Giles  
  
"Thanks for the warning mate and we'll brief the scooby gang and get into apocalypse mode in the am hours of tomorrow, try to get some sleep" Spike patted his back and watched him leave.  
  
"I suppose you two are going to be off for some celebratin, not that its not deserved but I want you both at the shop at 10 sharp." Faith saluted and grabbed her coat. Thanks for the shopping spree today bro, I got you a shirt while we were out so you know I was thinking of you." Faith handed him the rolled up shirt  
  
"Faith!" He yelled as she and Angel went running out onto the lawn  
  
"See you tomorrow WilliB!" Faith called shutting the Vipers door and speeding off down the road with Angel. Spike smiled at the shirt,  
  
"That's right world, William the Bloody is going to be a daddy, look out" He said to himself then turning back into the house. 


End file.
